


[Podfic] Divine Ecstasy

by brightnail



Series: Podfic of Gods of Hockey Verse [1]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gangbang, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Podfic of the 1st story in the Gods of Hockey VerseCup night 2017 - Sacrifices in times of victory





	[Podfic] Divine Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Divine Ecstasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633487) by [brightnail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail). 



**Title** : Divine Ecstasy (Part 1 of the Gods of Hockey Verse)

**Author** : Brightnail

**Reader** : Brightnail

**Fandom** : Hockey RPF

**Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

**Rating** : Mature

**Warnings** : None

**Summary** : Cup night 2017 - Sacrifices in times of victory.

**Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11633487)

**Length** 00:05:08

**Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qio4cb1bd927963/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+Divine+Ecstasy+by+Brightnail.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**

 


End file.
